


The Grey Rainbow

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Colors, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden only sees life in shades of grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a very touching game that took me the final step to getting over something never meant to be –Aiden

It was the same thing, a bleary day as always in Chicago.  
Rain ran down from the sky with determination, hitting umbrellas with force and coating items in its way with a slick color of water.  
The streets filled with people, the sidewalks stuffed with bodies, talking, walking, chatting, and Aiden wondered briefly how he saw things compared to others, maybe they saw magnificent colors, and maybe something he couldn’t see.

The bright signs that lit Chicago at night filled the air with a simple grey, almost a white shinning against the foggy air.  
There were colors but all so bleak, all dull and never bright to catch attention of the dark thinking man.

A few colors had entered his life, and one stood out for it was always repeated in his life.  
The look of crimson red that lined everything he touched, upon criminal hands and every gun in his grip, every hole in the wall caused by a mean of weapon.  
The tips of his knuckles smeared in red of others, a color that stood with him.

A color that was there in his eyes if he stood up to long, against his eyes, a dull green, gray outlining, and it was red that ruined other colors.

It revolved around the other colors, a slate blue a bright yellow a tinge of creamy brown, the color of a bear with big black eyes, when the color black was itself and not just another shade of grey.

The slate of blue was his love, he loved the color and the man that had given it to him with earnest, but it never topped the green that lived to the most important woman of his life, a precious being that grew with him at a young age, when the world was filled with color.

The green gave him more to love, until the slate blue smudged it all in red, and that red dimmed and hardened into a black mass that covered every color left.   
The color that ruined him had come back, red dripping off the side of his being.

Another woman that had been marked with colors, radiating gushes of precious colors in the warmest of way, a way that reminded him of yellow, but soon that left too, red dripping from where once was filled with inky colors that had lain upon her skin, a patch of purple in the hand of what once was. 

Then came a slate of grey, but it was different in a way Aiden couldn’t quite explain, and there were many shades of it but this one was his for the moment like the blue once had been.

But the blue was gone and green was left, a dripping crimson had gone between the two blue orbs he once cherished.  
The rain was going, the clouds slowly parting.

Maybe things happened but there was something making him happy, and whether the greyness came back to haunt him, dripping the ink of red from wherever it had lain a hand upon him, something was there, and maybe it was all for the best, life moves, and it forces you to move with it sometimes.

Desolation comes with recreation, a cycle that is not fair and usually never is but it happens, and maybe not now or later but there will be a marking stone for a good thing one day or the next, maybe a small thing, but it will be there, and it is a choice to catch it, no matter how hard it is, if you want it, if you need it too move, move, reach, grab it and hold it and keep it with you.

There was an arm wrapped around Aiden’s shoulders, and the rain had stopped pouring on his trench coat at one point, his hair a dripping mess that hid some tears, whether happy or sad no one, nor himself could tell at this point.  
The sun was behind it all, the clouds slowly dismissing and a rainbow slowly forming and it wasn’t so grey this time.

Maybe there was green, purple and yellow, maybe a deep shade of red too, but maybe there was a shade of blue again.

“Nice rainbow huh?” T-Bone said with a grin, the umbrella in his hand dripping water of the sides.  
Aiden nodded with a small smile, “yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to play the game the link is right here  
> http://www.kongregate.com/games/blackolivegames/the-grey-rainbow


End file.
